Seashells By The Seashore
by QueenJewels
Summary: Set during PD2,right before Mia's coronation. Clarisse is stressed and overworked. Joseph comes to the rescue.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these charchters. I am only responsible for the storyline.

* * *

**

Seashells By the Seashore

Clarisse leant back in her chair, completely overwhelmed by the events of the past few days as well as the fact that her workload would increase with Mia's coronation being only days away. The past week had definitely taken its toll on her.

First there were the circumstances leading up to Mia's "almost wedding" to Andrew, not to mention having to deal with Elsie Kentworthy and the like.

Secondly, there was her relationship to Joseph. The events of the previous week had been so sudden in that respect. She had not wanted to hurt him, but he hadn't even given her the opportunity to explain herself. She had known she would probably never get another chance but she had had to ask him if he'd marry her; she had finally gathered up her courage and asked him. His reply had been beyond anything she had expected, and then …a soft smile graced her lips…then they had walked down the isle together and had finally been married.

Lastly, as hard as she tried, she had very little time for her husband. Everything was happening so quickly, and Mia's coronation took up every second of her time. She was not being fair to him—no to both of them and she hated it. _You have to do **something **_she thought to herself, and then sighed knowing that nothing _could _be done until after the coronation.

She stood up and made her way towards the large bay window, raising a hand to her forehead to massage her throbbing temples. The view was one of a spectacular sun-set over the palace gardens. The rich mix of purple, pink, and orange tones left her completely oblivious to her husband's entrance.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi"

She turned her head to kiss him properly. "Hello, Darling!" she replied reaching her hand behind her to stroke his cheek.

"How was your day? " He asked and began placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to give him better access. "Oh..exhausting!" she sighed wrapping her hand around his neck

"Thought so." he mumbled between kisses. He couldn't bear to tear himself away from her smooth skin. But he knew he had to, and grasping her hand in his, he pulled her towards the door. He led her through a secret passage and directly to their car.

"Joseph what?"

"I'm taking you away for a couple of days."

"Joseph, we can't. Not that I don't want to because I do. I would love nothing more than to just run away with you…." she looked lovingly at him "but we just CAN'T. Not now anyway."

"Why ever not?"

"Mia's coronation...there's still so much to be done."

"Mia can take care of herself. Besides," he cupped her cheek "You've been working much too hard. You need to get away." He searched the blue eyes he adored, to find her answer

She gently nodded her head.

"Yes?"

"Mmmhm."

He guided her lips to his and brushed them tenderly with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his lips before she eagerly returned his kiss

"I promise to have you back in time." he whispered, their foreheads touching.

She responded by capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as she sat down in the car.

"Away from all this tension." He smiled before closing the door and going around to the driver's side.

* * *

A short while later they pulled up in front of a private condominium on the beach. 

"Oh Joseph!" she squealed with delight.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled.

"It's wonderful but how did you find this place? I never even knew it existed."

He got out of the car and went around to her side to open the door for her. "I bought recently." he answered. She accepted his offered hand and got out of the car. "As for its location, I thought it would be very useful for us--not to mention out of the way." he winked.

"Oh really?" she arched an eyebrow and looped her arm around his. "And in what way would it be useful, may I ask?"

" It would be useful for those nights I make you scream my name."

She stopped and looked at him in the most serious way she could manage.

"Come to think of it, perhaps we should consider moving here permanently, as I make you scream nightly." he grinned.

"You, Sir, are a terrible tease." she giggled and followed by giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

Joseph brought in their luggage and found her sitting on the sofa with a hand raised to her forehead. 

"What's the matter?"

"A headache" she smiled taking hold of his outstretched hand

"Wait here, I'll be right back" he gently squeezed her fingers and walked away.

She leant her head back and closed her eyes on a sigh. He was right, she had been working too hard. And knowing him, he had the perfect remedy to relieve the stress and tension she was under.

"Clarisse?" His fingers caressed her face.

She opened her eyes to find a tray with two aspirins on it along with a glass full of water.

"Thank you, Joseph." She smiled and touched her hand to his. She took the pills and set the half-empty glass down

"You're most welcome." He returned her smile and pressed a kiss to her hand.

"You spoil me terribly!" she proclaimed as he sat down next to her .

"That's because you deserve it" he placed a feather-soft kiss to her temple and gathered her in his arms.

She relaxed against him, loving the feel of his arms around her. In years past she could have only dreamed of moments like this. No guilt running through her veins, and for once, no fear of being caught. Her heart was his…it always had been. But duty, which had been drummed into her since childhood, told her not to listen to her heart. ._They were just feelings_ she had been told _and if given enough time they would fade into a distant memory._ She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his neck.

"What was that for?"

"For not giving up on me."

He tilted her chin so that she was looking right at him. "Never" he whispered, wiping away a stray tear that rolled down her face.

She reached up to cup his cheek. "I love you." Her were words barely audible as she once again placed her head on his chest.

"And I you, my Queen." He replied as he tightened his grip on her.

* * *

Joseph found that his wife was much too silent during dinner. Silence was usually not a bad thing for them. They had grown so close over the last thirty years that they could read one another's mind. But something about her was different. Something was deeply upsetting her. 

"What's on your mind?" he asked gently as he folded his fingers with hers.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Only to me." He kissed her hand. "You've had enough?" he asked motioning to the food she had barely touched.

"Hmm…I'm afraid I wasn't very hungry."

"So I noticed."

She got up from her chair and was about to start clearing the table when she felt a warm hand on her wrist.

"Leave it."

"All right."

He took her hand and led her to the sofa where they sat down together, resuming their former position.

"We can talk about what's bothering you."

She didn't reply, only let out a deep sigh.

"You don't have to though."

"No, no, it's fine." She lifted her head from his shoulder. "I just…" she sniffled. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I—"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Joseph, "she touched her hand to his face "I've loved you my whole life."

"Do you think I don't know that?" He looked intensely into her tear-filled eyes. "Do you honestly believe that I didn't know that it was the hardest thing you've ever had to do?

"But it…" she began as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Broke your heart?" he asked pulling her into his arms

She nodded, burying her face in his chest. "Shh….it's over." he soothed holding her tightly. When she finished crying he wiped her tears and tenderly kissed her forehead

"Thank you."

"Always….though I do hope we won't be repeating this anytime soon."

She gave him a faint smile in response.

"There's my smile!" He captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

Later, after the table had been cleared and the dishes had been washed, he disappeared into the bathroom where he started running the hot water in the large bathtub, and sprinkling rose-scented bath salts into the water. When he came back in, she was standing by the kitchen counter stirring her tea. He wrapped her arms around her and covered her face and neck in kisses. 

"There you are." She turned in his embrace and looped her arms around his neck "Where have you been?"

"Getting your bath ready." He attacked her neck with passionate kisses.

"Oh?"

"To relax you" He explained between kisses.

"But you didn't need to do that. I am very relaxed and I have you to thank for it. " she answered and stroked his face with her fingers before fervently returning his kisses. She couldn't get enough of him. They had waited decades for this and for once there would be no interruptions, no meetings, no press conferences. Now she could concentrate solely on loving her husband.

"Let's get you ready for your bath before the water turns cold."

"Okay."

He covered her mouth with his once more before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her into the bathroom.

* * *

"You aren't coming in?" 

"No."

She pouted childishly at his answer.

"Not tonight" he chuckled "Tonight is about **you**."

He took the sponge, dipped it into the water, and dripped a little of the shower gel onto it. After doing so he proceeded to give her a bath fit for a queen.

Once she was ready to get out, he got a soft, warm towel and held it out for her to step into. Then he gently dried her off, and wrapped her in another towel before lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to their bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom, Clarisse couldn't believe her eyes. The room was filled with lit candles and there was a fire burning in the fire place. He laid her down on the bed and told her to roll over onto her stomach.

Clarisse did as she was told and sighed happily as she inhaled the rose scent of the massage oil that Joseph was warming in his hands.

" Mmmm. I love your hands" she sighed as his fingers relieved the tension in her muscles.

"I am certainly glad of that." he chuckled and kissed the nape of her neck He continued his work until she was completely relaxed.

"That was amazing!" She turned so she was facing him and let her fingers caress his face. "Thank you."

"Happy to be of service, Madam!" he grinned.

"I'm sure you are!" she teased.

He did not reply. Instead, he took her hand in his and studied it carefully.

"What?"

"We simply must get you an engagement ring." He replied playing with the simple gold band that encircled her finger.

"This is perfect, Joseph. I really don't need anything else."

"We'll see about that!" He kissed her fingertips.

"Just where do you think you're going?" as she felt him move from above her and lie down.

"Darling, it's getting late, and you need to rest."

"Oh do I?" she asked as she moved above him and arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Indeed.."

"Well, I happen to believe you're wrong."

"I am?"

"A-ha! "

"This should be interesting!" he mumbled "Why am I wrong?"

"Because, _my darling_…" she ran a well-manicured finger down the side of his face "… right now, what I **_need_** is my husband." she whispered lowering her mouth to his.

"Interesting, indeed" he growled just before their lips met. Clarisse gasped when in one smooth movement he turned them over so that she lay beneath him once again.

"I had no idea her Majesty could be so bold!" he grinned.

She gave him her best shocked look, but failed miserably when she burst into a fit of giggles. Never had anyone made her laugh like Joseph. Most everyone in Genovia would never believe that the very prim and proper Clarisse Renaldi was capable of more than the occasional smile. With Joseph, however, she could actually enjoy her life—something which she planned to do as much of and as often as possible.

When her giggles subsided, she wound her arm around his neck and brought his face down to hers.

"I love you." she mouthed and pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Clarisse…more than you will ever know." Having said that, he proceeded to show her just how much he loved her. Afterwards, when she fell asleep in his arms, she was happier than she had been in her entire life—with the exception of their wedding day.

* * *

A tickling sensation on the back of her neck woke her. 

"Mmm. It's not even daylight." she protested.

He stopped for a few seconds and then tickled her again.

"Stop!" she giggled and lifting her arm from around him, playfully slapped his chest.

"Ow! Clarisse!"

"That's what you get for waking me up at such an ungodly hour!" she quipped.

"Is that a reason to become violent?"

"Oh dear. I _am_ sorry!" she smiled mischievously and kissed the area she had just assaulted. "Better?"

"I'll survive."

"Poor baby! Now will you kindly allow me to go back to sleep?"

"No." He kissed her head.

"But what about my needing to relax?" she teased.

"You will be..." he began as he turned them over. "…_completely relaxed._" he said in a low voice and brought his mouth down to cover hers in fervent kisses.

As the sun rose to reveal a beautiful late-summer morning, all that could be heard were the soft sighs and whispers, as they once again declared their love for one another.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as she lay exhausted but perfectly content in his arms.

"That I'd like to be awakened like this every morning."

"I think that could be arranged."

"Love you." She murmured and kissed his chest before sleep claimed her.

* * *

Hours later when she woke and reached out for him she found the space beside her empty. She sat up and reached for the glass of water on the night stand. 

"I'll trade you." he smiled, holding a freshly-brewed mug of warm tea in his hands.

"How wonderful!" She gladly accepted the offer and brought the mug up to her lips, inhaling the rich aroma. After enjoying a few sips she put the mug down on the night stand and moved over to make room for him.

"Hello, Gorgeous." He whispered and followed by kissing her good-morning.

"Hi" She wrapped her arms around him from the side.

"What time is it?" she yawned. "I feel as though I've slept for ages!"

"A little after eleven."

"Good heavens! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you need to rest." He smiled kissing the top of her head. "I seem to have a very tiring effect on you lately" he grinned.

"You're terrible!"

"I don't seem to recall your having said that this morning." he teased.

She arched an eyebrow and was about to reply when his lips descended upon hers once again in an attempt to stop her.

"Why don't you lie back down and I'll get your breakfast ready." he suggested after they broke apart.

"All right." She smiled and raised her hand to cup his cheek.

He pressed a kiss to her fingers and walked away.

"I'll get you for that!" she warned.

"For what? What did I do?" he asked before he stepped out into the hallway, his face a picture of innocence."

"Don't play games with me, Joseph Ferriera! You know very well what I am referring to." She called out after he had left the room.

"Then I shall have to beg for mercy!" he responded, his head popping back into the room.

"Oh you'll be begging, all right." she sighed. No sooner had she spoken the words she felt the bed dip beside her.

"Joseph wha--?"

He was on his knees on his side of the bed making his way towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"Starting early!" he grinned, his mouth a mere inch away from hers.

She turned her head, refusing to let him kiss her.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sure you are." she replied, hardly able to suppress her giggles.

"Really, I am!"

"What are you sorry for?"

"For trying to make you….erm…."

"Yes?" She arched an eyebrow.

" Well…in the words of the Princess…to make you shut up." He blurted out.

"I BEG your pardon!" She folded her arms across her chest. "Really, Joseph! Such language!"

"It won't happen again…I promise."

"Hmm!" she turned her head in the opposite direction.

"I am really….very…very…sorry." He said as he pressed kisses to her jaw.

"My, my, you _are _desperate!" she giggled.

"Very much so ." he whispered. His hot breath against her skin was almost her undoing. She couldn't keep this up much longer, no matter how hard she tried.

"Am I forgiven?" he looked at her pleadingly.

"Always." She turned her head until their lips met in a quick kiss.

"Oh I love **you!**" She breathed as she hugged him tightly to her. "Joseph you're the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me." She pulled back slightly to look at him. "You've helped me tear down those awful walls I had put up over the years, and you've taught me to enjoy life—every minute of it. "

"I knew you had it in you. You just needed to let go. "

She smiled and touched her fingers to his face. "Most of all, you've shown me how to love again. I have no words to thank you for that."

"No, you knew how to do that on your own. It's a part of you--it always has been." He placed a gentle kiss to her lips . "Now, let's get that breakfast I promised you."

* * *

He walked out of the room and she reached for her robe. 

"That smells heavenly!" she declared making her way across the small kitchen to the breakfast table. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes." Came a simple reply from somewhere to her right.

"Mmmm…my favourite!"

"Well, I've tried something new.

"I'm almost afraid to ask…" she giggled

"Then don't…just look." He suggested as he set the plate in front of her.

"Chocolate-chips?"

"Do you approve?" he asked as he scooped whipped cream on top of them.

"Well I've never had them before, but I'm sure I'll love them."

"Good"

"Whoa! Hold it with the cream!" she exclaimed as he was about to add a third scoop to her plate.

"But I thought you loved whipped cream."

"Oh I do. But I also have to watch my figure."

"You can allow yourself once in a while" he chuckled. "Besides, I'm sure we'll work it off" he winked mischievously.

"You're not suggesting…"

"And if I am?"

"Joseph!" she gasped, shaking her head in mock-disapproval unaware that the sparkles in her eyes betrayed her.

After they had finished their breakfast, she helped him clear the table and was about to wash the dishes.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Excuse me?"

He turned her around to face him.

"These hands were not made for that kind of torture." He took both of her hands in his and kissed them

For once in her life, she decided not to argue, and just allow him to spoil her. After all, days like these were not many and even though her term as monarch would be over, she knew she would still have more responsibilities than she really needed. Therefore, a couple of days alone with her husband were treasured dearly.

"You could let me put them away."

"If you wish."

"I do…you must let me do _something_." She said taking the plates from his hand and moving over to the cupboard to put them back in their place.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Spoil you." he growled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her mercilessly.

"And afterwards?" she inquired, her words barely audible.

"Well now that you mentioned it…." he tore himself away from her long enough to answer. "I do have something else planned."

"Oh?"

"But you will have to wait." He whispered as his lips once again caressed her soft, silky skin.

"Beautiful!" He smiled as she walked in dressed in a short-sleeved turquoise blouse with matching capri pants and sandals.

"Oh Tosh! I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing something like this!"

"It's a walk on the beach, Love not a state dinner."

"Oh all right!" She sighed dramatically and walked out the door. Joseph walked two steps behind her.

"Joseph?"

"Hmm?"

"Catch up, Dear," She held out her hand. "I can't talk to you if you're walking behind me."

"Well you could shout at me." He wrapped her hand around his arm.

"Really, Joseph! It's not appropriate for royalty to shout."

"Oh?"

"What?"

He arched an eyebrow in response.

"I know that look!" She giggled. "What were you thinking?"

He leant over cautiously and whispered something in her ear.

"Joseph!" she gasped trying to sound as shocked as possible.

Joseph thought he was really in trouble this time, but the beautiful, rich laughter that bubbled out of her told him just how much she was enjoying herself.

"Just remember, you're my husband, not my bodyguard. I expect you to walk _beside _me from now on."

"Yes ma'am!"

They walked a bit further before they came to the spot Joseph had picked out for them. He had spread a large blanket out on the sand and placed a picnic basket upon it, as well as a smaller basket right beside it."

"Oh my goodness! How did you manage this?" she asked as she hugged him.

"I have my ways." He kissed her head.

"But when?"

"While you were getting ready."

"And you didn't think anyone would mess it up?"

"The public part of this beach doesn't begin for miles." He chuckled. "And when I bought this place, I knew you'd like privacy."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled lovingly at her and picked up the smaller basket . " I believe I saw some shells in that direction." he pointed ahead, loving the way her face lit up at the suggestion.

She had always loved seashells and had a huge collection of them. They collected shells for what seemed like ages. She hadn't done anything like this since she was a child, and it brought back wonderful memories. Finally she was able to lay aside the uneasiness that came with being royalty and just enjoy the little things that life had to offer.

They walked back to the blanket and sat down on it in time to enjoy the goodies Joseph had packed for them and watch the sunset. She leant against him, his arms wrapped securely around her

"Thank you so much for this." She reached a hand behind to cup his cheek.

"You're most welcome." He nuzzled her temple. "I'm sorry it had to be so short."

"I don't want to go back." she pouted.

"If only it were that easy. " He mumbled inhaling her sweet scent.

"You will change your mind when you see Mia."

She smiled at the thought of her granddaughter. "It's almost impossible to spend any time with you. " she sighed.

"You know that just being able to hold you every night is enough for me."

"Joseph…" she looked at him tenderly.

"We'll have more times like this, I promise you. Only it will be longer than two days. "

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly.

"You're so good to me!"

He held her tightly, neither of them saying a word. A few minutes later he was the one to break the silence.

"We need to go, it's getting dark." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

She nodded against him and held on for a little bit longer. Then they gathered the blanket and baskets and began making their way back to the condominium. Joseph wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to him, sensing the feelings of disappointment that overcame her at the thought of having to leave the perfect world they had created to go back to the palace to face the pressures that had become part of her daily life.

* * *

"That was wonderful, thank you." 

"My pleasure."

"I might as well go take a quick shower." She sighed heavily.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She raised her hand to cup his cheek.

"I think these are yours." He offered her the basket filled with the shells they had collected earlier.

"Oh…erm why don't you put them somewhere for now." She startd to walk away.

"Clarisse…" He placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Hmm?"

"It'll be all right." he promised pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I know."

"Go on. I'll be right here when you come back. "

She nodded and after giving him a quick kiss, she disappeared into the bedroom.

_"Perfect_" he thought to himself as he took the basket of shells and carried it into their bedroom. He would wait until he was sure it was safe and then put the finishing touches on one last surprise.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, when Clarisse emerged from the bathroom, he took her hand and led her toward the bed. 

"I have something for you."

"Have you not given me enough already?"

"It's not much, but…erm…well…"

He was more nervous than he had been in his entire life. The only thought going through his mind was that it was probably not good enough for her.

"Joseph…" she placed a warm hand on his wrist. "Whatever it is, I know I'll love it." She held out her hand "Give it here."

"Close your eyes first."

He placed a cool object in her hand.

"Now you may open them."

"All right." She almost giggled in anticipation.

She opened her eyes to find that she was holding her most favourite shell of the ones that had collected earlier. She felt something in it, and turned it around. In the shell was placed a ring with a sapphire solitaire and diamonds encircling the band.

She was lost for words. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He took the ring from her and took her hand in his.

"Clarisse," he began, " I love you more than I have words to say. I've loved you from the moment I met you. Marrying you was beyond anything I could ever ask for. And now, with this ring, I promise to love you with everything that I am—everything that I will ever be. I will do everything in my power to make you happy." He finished by slipping the ring in place next to her wedding band.

"Joseph…" She wrapped her arms around him and took him by such surprise that he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the bed "Oh my Darling, I couldn't love _anything _more!" she whispered, covering his face and mouth in passionate kisses.

"You really do enjoy violence don't you?" he whispered.

"Hmm?... I'm sorry!" she said between kisses. "Have I hurt you again?"

"Of course not."

"Good." She held her hand up and admired her new ring. "It's beautiful…thank you so much!

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Not exactly, no."

"You're a terrible liar, you know." she giggled.

"Well I had planned to wait until after Mia's coronation to give it to you, but after seeing the way you felt earlier, I thought you might need a little cheering up."

She kissed his mouth again while her fingers began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Do you have any idea how much I adore you?" she asked as she began a trail of tender kisses down his chest.

He threaded his fingers through her golden hair. "Of Course I do."

She lifted her head to look up at him. "No….no , you couldn't possibly. You mean the world to me, Joseph. You've brought me more joy than I ever thought possible. You were with me through the most difficult times of my life." She touched her hand to his face. "And you stood by me through _everything_…no matter how much I hurt you." She bent her head and kissed him again. "I have no idea what I would do without you.

"That's something you'll never have to find out." She felt his fingers caress her face.

"Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"Does your offer to move here permanently still stand?"

"It's not entirely out of the question." He chuckled, sitting up.

"It would be wonderful." She sighed as she lay down on the bed.

"Yes it would. But we'll talk about that later."

"Oh?"

"We have more important things to concentrate on at the moment."

She gave him a questioning look. "Such as?"

"I believe we have some celebrating to do."

* * *


End file.
